Irene Brody
Irene Brody '''was a witch that the twins and some of the ancient prophets hunted. She killed off Alice and Scott Tin. She got killed by Isaac as an act of revenge. Personality In her past had Irene been a kind hardworking woman. After getting fired by her boss for getting pregnant with his child does she start practicing witchcraft. She was still a caring woman and put the safety of her child first. After getting her revenge did she even start living a normal life. After her son was killed did she lose all of her left over sanity and swore revenge to Team Free Will. She was a wicked, cunning, ruthless woman not hesitant to kill innocent people to achieve what she wants. To revenge her son's death did she needed to kill Team free will. She then decided for an eye for an eye instead and wanted to kill Dean's children. After she failed to do did, she choose to kill one of their friends to weaken them. She didn't manage to do so and instead killed Alice's brother which made Alice lose her cool and get killed too. She was very happy over her victory and very confident about her victory over Isaac that she failed to realize he had a chance to overpower which he took and killed her. History Irene was a secretary that had an affair with her boss and ended up pregnant. Her boss fired her after finding out about it. Irene blinded by rage started learning witchcraft to perform revenge on him. When her son Stevie was finally born did she set her plan to work. She killed Cleveland Smiths (her boss) wife and children. She tortured Cleveland and later on continued to raise Stevie alone. She gets attacked by Dean, Sam and Castiel resulting in the death of her only child. She flees the country and turns completely crazy afterwards. Siblings first Irene attack returns to the USA to hunt down Team Free will. During her killing spree does she catch rumors about one of the hunters having children. She plans on an eye for an eye revenge and tracks them down. Unfortunately, are the twins, Rob and ancient prophets too powerful for her so she flees after severely injuring them. Irene changes her plans to killing one of their friends to weaken them and then kill them. She tracks down Alice who left her home after an argument with Scott. She attacks the ancient prophet but keeps failing to kill her because Alice keeps entering her mind and making her remember Stevie. She flips out and kills Scott to throw Alice off. She succeeds and kills Alice too. She is happily celebrating her small victory over the Winchesters when Isaac breaks into her house. The two fight and beats the hunter up. Happy over her soon to be victory does she ignore Isaac who rips the carpet from under her feet before cutting her head off with an axe he brought with him. Isaac burns Irene's body in her home making the house burn down too. Powers and Abilities * '''Witchcraft - Being a witch, Irene is very experienced in the use of spells and hex bags. * Tracking - Irene has shown the ability to perform a tracking spell capable of locating the Winchester twins and Alice * Pyrokinesis -''' Irene was able to set things aflame with her mind. Weaknesses * '''Iron - Her power was reduced dramatically and blocked when she was bound by iron. When Isaac pressed the head of his axe against her hands did she lose her powers. * Mortality -''' As a human was Irene mortal which made her very vulnerable * '''Witch-killing spell - As a witch, she is vulnerable to the witch-killing spell. It shows in a flashback that Sam threatened to use it on her which made her flee Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters